The father-daughter dance
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: The annual father-daughter dance at Katie's school is soon approaching however when she is given the formal invitation to give to her father; instead of giving it to him she screws it up and places it in the trash. I got this idea from the movie; Daddy's Home enjoy!


**The father-daughter dance**

 **I got this idea from the movie, Daddy's home, enjoy!**

Katie looked at the letter in her hands, she knew she had to give it to her father as it was technically addressed to him but he was busy with work to attend a stupid father-daughter dance. This would however be the first father-daughter dance that they missed but Katie knew her father's latest case was far more important than the dance.

Katie screwed up the letter and threw it into the bin; she left her room and headed towards her younger brothers room "boys, mom is working late do you want pizza?"

Sean and Jack both looked at their big sister/babysitter "yeahhh"

Katie nodded "alright I'll go order it and send one to dad"

Katie jogged downstairs and into the kitchen looking for the takeout menu and the phone she dialled the well-known pizza number and placed two orders making sure one was sent to the 54th precinct.

Katie surfed through the channels trying to find something to watch while she waited patiently for the pizza to arrive, the fifteen year old also sent a text to her best friend Anna explaining that she wouldn't be attending the father-daughter dance this year and knew that Anna would send a text back to her with a few choice words attached.

The doorbell rang and Katie happily paid the pizza man and yelled upstairs to her brothers that dinner had arrived, she took a few slices and put them in the microwave so that when their mom did arrive home she would have something to eat and wouldn't have to make something.

The three of them happily tucked into their pizza as Katie's phone buzzed with a text from their dad thanking Katie for his pizza. She smiled while she turned the TV channel to a movie that she always loved, while her brothers just rolled their eyes and did not really pay much attention to the screen.

Jack and Sean looked at their sister, Sean turned his attention back to the pizza and the TV but Jack saw a little sadness in his big sisters eyes.

He put down his pizza "you okay Katie?"

Katie nodded "yeah Jack I'm fine."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, they both had seen the posters around school announcing that next weekend would be the father-daughter dance and that all the girls got a letter to formally invite their father's to the dance.

The boys also noticed that they had not seen Katie's letter but they knew she must have had one but kept quiet knowing their sister she would probably want to give it to their dad in person and ask him face to face.

The next day was Sunday and they all sat around the infamous Reagan dinner table to enjoy their Sunday dinner and the boys had noticed that their sister had still not brought up the father-daughter dance to their dad.

Erin noticed that her niece was extremely quiet this week "is everything alright Katie?"

Katie looked up at her aunt "yeah everything's fine Aunt Erin."

Jamie looked at his niece who was sitting next to him "you do seem a little quiet this week."

Katie shrugged "I'm fine."

Katie and Nicki cleared away the table, Jack and Sean headed towards the sun room where the Reagan males were. Frank saw them first "what do you boys need?"

Jack sighed "we need to talk about Katie; we know why she is acting weird."

Danny nodded "what is going on boys?"

Sean handed him the screwed up letter "We found this in Katie's trash, next Saturday is the annual father-daughter dance at school however Katie knew that your latest case is very important to you dad so she didn't give you the invitation."

Danny opened the letter and sure enough inside was his invite to the father daughter dance at the school, he sighed "I'll sort this out boys don't worry."

Jack and Sean went back to start their homework, Danny looked at the others "I can't believe she would keep this from me."

Frank nodded "she knows that she has to share you with the city, you are going aren't you."

Danny smiled "of course, we haven't missed one of these yet and I do not plan on starting now."

Danny waited all week for Katie to mention the dance but she didn't, she did however mention that she was going to sleep over at Anna's Saturday night which meant that Anna had managed to persuade Katie to go to the dance without him.

Linda kissed her forehead "have fun with Anna and go to bed at a reasonable time please."

Katie nodded "yes mom I promise, see you tomorrow at church."

 **~ A few hours later ~**

Anna and Katie walked into the school gym in their dresses; Anna was in a black and gold sparkle strapless cocktail dress while Katie was wearing a blush/light pink flowy floor length dress with an illusion bodice.

Anna checked her phone "my dad is running a little late and will be here in the next few minutes."

Katie nodded and rubbed her arms "why did I agree to this again?"

Anna shrugged "because you are my best friend and you could not miss this dance, I am sure my dad will dance with you."

Katie had her back to the gym doors so she had no idea who was currently walking into the gym and over to them; Anna however could and smiled "or you could just dance with your dad."

Katie spun around "dad?"

There stood right in front of her was Danny dressed fully in his dress blues, Danny smiled "did you really think I would miss this?"

Katie was still in shook "but how?"

Danny held her hands "your brothers showed me the crumbled up letter that was actually addressed to me that you had thrown away, why didn't you tell me Katie?"

Katie became shy "because you are busy with your latest case and I know that I have to share you with the rest of the city and I didn't want you to have to choose between your case and this silly dance."

Danny pulled her into a hug and kissed her head "I will always choose you over any of my cases Katie, I want you happy and this dance makes us both happy so why don't we forget this happened and enjoy ourselves."

Katie nodded and smiled "I totally agree with you dad and I am sorry that I hid this from you."

Danny spun her around and led her towards the dance floor "I do approve of your dress."

Katie's smile grew bigger "why thank you I already got mom's approval and Aunt Erin's as they were both with me when I brought it. You didn't have to come in your dress blues dad those are for police occasions."

Danny twirled her around again "Yes however as I knew you would be dressed up and looking beautiful so I thought I should do the same and just in case there were any teenage boys hanging around."

Katie hit his shoulder and laughed "don't ever change dad please."

Anna danced beside them with her own father, she was happy that her best friend got to dance with her dad. It was one of the times when Danny Reagan forgot about his job completely and focused 100% on his family and tonight was all about his only daughter and oldest child Katie.

* * *

Gracie :)


End file.
